


Dragon Play

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon Babies, scanlan gets chased, small grog part, vox machina cares for baby dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Scanlan plays with dragons.





	

It would be funny an other day to behold Scanlan scared shitless, if it didn’t involve him being chased by five baby dragons, who had a height advantage of at least three feet on him.

Oddly enough his screaming about not being a toy and lack of interest in playing didn’t deter the little ones at all, as the white dragonling tackled him to the ground, as babies naturally do. 

Once Grog caught up to them at a nice walk, because like shit was he going to run after something he didn’t need to kill, and pulled the cold gnome out from under the pile of dragons, he sat down beside them. 

He let them bite and play on him, distracting them enough for Scanlan to get away, before he decided to join in the play fighting.


End file.
